PROJECT SUMMARY (Career Enhancement Program) The goal of the Career Enhancement Program (CEP) of the MD Anderson Cancer Center Prostate Cancer SPORE (Prostate Cancer SPORE) is to develop a cadre of investigators dedicated to translational studies of human prostate cancer. It is directed by Dr. Gary E. Gallick and co-directed by Dr. Christopher J. Logothetis. The program will: 1) recruit innovative entry-level scientists to the Prostate Cancer SPORE to enhance the overall translational research capability of the SPORE and bring new techniques and talent to our program; 2) help these individuals develop the intellectual and technical skills required to be productive investigators in translational prostate cancer research; 3) teach these individuals basic principles of cancer biology not commonly included in clinical training or doctoral degree programs; and 4) guide the entry-level scientists in the development of competitive grant proposals in the area of translational prostate cancer research. The unique educational environment at MD Anderson will ensure that these goals will be met. At least two Career Enhancement awardees will be selected annually during the active funding period from qualified candidates within and outside MD Anderson who respond to a SPORE solicitation based on the defined criteria. Special emphasis will be placed on recruiting qualified women and members of minority populations whenever possible. In response to the previous critique, Dr. Logothetis will be actively involved in recruiting qualified physician/scientists to increase the number of MDs obtaining CEPs. Mentorship training will include principles of cancer biology, scientific methods, statistical analysis, biomedical communications, and strategies necessary to become successful in translational prostate cancer research. Several courses in The University of Texas Graduate School of Biomedical Sciences at Houston that encompass these disciplines are available to CEP recipients. The CEP recipients will be evaluated annually, and the selection process and training will be modified when appropriate. In addition, ?upward? evaluation by recipients to their mentors will also occur annually, with modifications to the program made, as necessary, in response to input of CEP recipients (see Appendix ?CEP Pilot Project Review Form? and ?CEP Evaluation Form? for evaluation criteria). Nine Career Development awards (now Career Enhancement awards) have been funded by the Prostate Cancer SPORE. Investigators receiving CDP awards wrote 53 publications. A total of 25 externally reviewed grant applications were funded. Of note, Dr. Hui-Kuan Lin, a CDP awardee, will submit a Developmental Research Program (DRP) project to the SPORE, reflecting the synergistic relationship between the CEP and DRP mechanisms. Dr. Ana Aparicio, genitourinary medical oncologist, is a CEP awardee.